Nicky Parlouzer Meets Wow Wow Wubbzy
by NickyWubbzy57
Summary: I always loved Wow Wow Wubbzy and the Sonic Manga so I wanted to make a crossover for them
1. New Hedgehog in Wuzzelburg

Intro Song  
"WOW WOW every one my name is Wubbzy!" Wubbzy lives in a tree he likes to play, play, play. He's got a baby tail and he likes to play, play, play.  
Wow Wow Wubbzy Wubbzy Wubbzy Wow Wow. Widget is his friend she likes to build, she hammers, and she saws, and her tool box is filled. Wow Wow Wubbzy Wubbzy Wubbzy Wow Wow. Walden is their friend he's really smart he knows about Science, books, and art. Wow Wow Wubbzy Wubbzy Wubbzy Wow Wow. Daizy is his crush, she's really sweet, she loves growing flowers, and is really neat. Wubbzy, Daizy, Widget, and Walden are friends, and when their with Nicky the fun never ends. Wow Wow Wubbzy Wubbzy Wubbzy Wow Wow, Wow Wow, Wow Wow Wow. "WOW!"  
Nicky Parlouzer meets Wow Wow Wubbzy! Episode 1  
New Hedgehog in Wuzzelberg

* * *

One day in Hedgehog Town Nicky, Amy, and Little John where walking down the street. When Suddenly Robotnik appeared. "Robotnik what do you want?" Amy Shouted. "Hm let me think," he said sarcastically, "I WANT YOU SO I CAN LURE SONIC TO ME!" Amy gasped and tried to run away. Nicky and L.J. tried to stop him and Nicky shouted **"HEY LEAVE AMY ALONE YOU BALD HEADED CREEP!"** "GET OUT OF MY WAY BOY" Robotnik yelled as he had one of his robots throw him into tree.  
One minute later he wakes up from being knocked unconscious. "Ow my head, what happened?" Nicky asked L.J. "Robotnik kidnapped Amy to lure Sonic to him."** "WHAT WE GOTTA SAVE HER SHE MUST BE SO SCARED! AND IF I WAS THAT SCARED I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I WOULD LAST I'D RATHER BE DEAD!**" Nicky said freaking out. Suddenly Nicky's eyes started to shine white and soon did the rest of him and he became SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IN FRONT OF LITTLE JOHN! "NICKY YOU'RE SONIC!" Little John shouted! "Yep but Nicky doesn't know he is me. Don't tell anyone except Nicky" Sonic said. "That's confusing but okay I guess I should tell him," L.J. said.  
At Robotnik's base  
"Hey Robotnik let me go or Sonic will get you!" Amy yelled. "That's the idea for when Sonic get's here he will be sent to another dimension! **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**!" "GASP!" Amy gasped. Then Sonic busted through the wall and L.J. struggled to keep up. "This party is over Robotnik!" Sonic said. "SONIC IT'S A TRAP!" Amy warned. "What else is new?" Sonic asked sarcastically. "Should have listened to your girlfriend Sonic!" Robotnik said. "**FIRE THE MACHINE!"** A giant portal appeared and it's power was unbalanced. Soon the portal started to pull everyone in slowly. **"SONIC HELP!"** Amy shouted. "**I'M COMING AMY!"** Sonic shouted but the pull on the portal was to great and he couldn't move. **"OH NO THE PORTAL HAS BECOME UNSTABLE IT'S EXPANDING!"** Robotnik said freaking out. **"SONIC!"** Was the the last thing anyone heard before the four where pulled in the portal and knocked unconscious.

* * *

It was a fine day in Wuzzelberg birds where chirping, bees where buzzing. All was perfect. Wubbzy and Daizy where roaming down the street when they saw a flash of light appear and then a Blue something rather in a red sweater fall from the sky unconscious. "WOW WOW WOW WHAT WAS THAT?" Wubbzy asked to no one in particular. They ran over to the park where the thing (of course we all know it's Nicky but just pretend you don't) fell. When they reached the blue object they saw who it was. "He's a hedgehog," Wubbzy said. "Lavender lollipops he looks hurt," Daizy said. "We should bring him to Dr. fluey," Wubbzy said. "Dr fluey is on vacation remember?" Daizy reminded him. "Then let's take him to Walden," Wubbzy suggested.  
At Walden's house  
Wubbzy and Daizy finally managed to drag him to Walden's house. Wubbzy rang the doorbell with his tail. "Who is it?" Walden asked. "It's Wubbzy and Daizy," Daizy said. "We need help! Someone is hurt!" Wubbzy Yelled. Walden opened the door and saw Nicky. "Who's this?" He asked. "We don't know we found him hurt in the park." Wubbzy answered. "I see, bring him inside," Walden told.  
NICKY'S P.O.V.  
I opened my eyes and found my self in a bed. Ugg my head hurts. "Hello?" an unfamiliar voice said. I turned to see a yellow who knows what, a turquoise dog in a pink dress, and a purple bear in a red shirt with white spots. "Who are you guys, and where am I?" I asked them. "My name is Wubbzy," the yellow thing called Wubbzy answered. "My name is Daizy," the Dog answered. "And I'm Walden, Wubbzy and Daizy saw you unconscious in the park and brought you to my house." The bear told me. "What city am I in?" I asked realizing I didn't appear to be in Hedgehog Town anymore. "Why your in Wuzzelberg of course," Wubbzy told me. "Wuzzelberg there's no Wuzzelberg on Mobius," I said confused. "Mobius where is that I can't recall ever seeing it on a map?" Walden asked. "OH NO! I TRAVELED TO A DIFFERENT DIMENSION!" I screamed. "Your an alien? That would explain you falling from the sky and that white flash," Wubbzy and Daizy realized. "I need to find my friends," I said worried especially for my girlfriend Amy. "We can help you find them," Wubbzy offered me. This lifted my spirits greatly. "THANK YOU!


	2. Finding a Way Home

Intro Song  
"WOW WOW every one my name is Wubbzy!" Wubbzy lives in a tree he likes to play, play, play. He's got a baby tail and he likes to play, play, play.  
Wow Wow Wubbzy Wubbzy Wubbzy Wow Wow. Widget is his friend she likes to build, she hammers, and she saws, and her tool box is filled. Wow Wow Wubbzy Wubbzy Wubbzy Wow Wow. Walden is their friend he's really smart he knows about Science, books, and art. Wow Wow Wubbzy Wubbzy Wubbzy Wow Wow. Daizy is his crush, she's really sweet, she loves growing flowers, and is really neat. Wubbzy, Daizy, Widget, and Walden are friends, and when their with Nicky the fun never ends. Wow Wow Wubbzy Wubbzy Wubbzy Wow Wow, Wow Wow, Wow Wow Wow. "WOW!"

Nicky Parlouzer Meets Wow Wow Wubbzy

Finding a way Home

* * *

After introductions and a (Brief) explanation, Nicky, Wubbzy, Daizy, and Walden started to decide on how to get Nicky home. "I know let's ask Widget," Wubbzy suggested. "That sounds like a splendid idea," Walden agreed. "Who's Widget?" Nicky asked. "Well Widget is our friend who is a wiz with building," Wubbzy answered. "Okay," Nicky answered.

Widget's Workshop

When they arrived at Widget's workshop the saw an explosion coming from inside! They rushed inside to see what happened when they saw parts scattered across the floor. "That wasn't supposed to happen," Widget said dizzy. "Oh howdy Wubbzy, Walden, Daizy who's this here?" She asked. "I'm Nicky. I'm actually from a different world and I'm stuck here until I find a way back," Nicky said. "That's amazing!" Widget said. "Do you think you can build a portal so me and a few friends can get home?" Nicky asked. "Hmmm... well I've never built something THAT advanced but I'll give it a shot." Widget replied. **"THANK YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME!" **Nicky exclaimed tearing up. "No problem," Widget replied. "So what know?" Daizy asked Nicky. "Well I think while Widget is working on a portal we should look for my friends Amy and Little John," Nicky answered. "Okay let's go," Wubbzy said.

* * *

Amy's Point of View

I was walking down a street in a town that seemed to be called Wuzzelberg and everything here seems just a little different. Then while I was desecrated I bumped into someone with a mask on. **"HEY WATCH IT!" **He shouted. "SORRY!" I pleaded. He then shoved me into an alley and began to approach me as I braced myself for what would happen next.

Normal P.O.V

Nicky, Wubbzy, Daizy, and Walden began to walk on the same street as Amy searching for Nicky's friends. They walked by the alley that Amy was shoved into when they saw a brown (Oh yea in the manga Amy was originally brown) hedgehog getting bullied by someone in a mask. **"THAT'S AMY GETTING BEAT UP!" **Nicky shouted. "Lavender Lollipops," Daizy said. Nicky would not take this, his Eyes turned white along with the rest of him and he turned into Sonic The Hedgehog. "WOW!" Not just Wubbzy but Daizy and Walden also said. He then steped into the alley and shouted "**HEY LEAVE HER ALONE YOU JERK!" **The man turned to Sonic and said "What are YOU going to do about it?" "This," Sonic said charging a SpinDash. He than hit the man knocking him unconscious. "SONIC," Amy said happily. This puzzled Wubbzy, Daizy, and Walden. His name was Nicky not Sonic... right. They then called the police. "Thank you we've been trying to catch this criminal for a month," an officer said. "All in a day's work sir," Sonic said as the cop drove off with the prisoner. Wubbzy, Daizy, and Walden stared at him blankly. "I suppose you would be confused after that transformation wouldn't you?" Sonic said. They nodded. "What transformation Sonic?" Amy asked. "You see I am Nicky, Amy." Sonic said. "WHAT!" "You see Nicky is my alter-ego and when ever help is needed bad enough he turns into me." Sonic started. "Wow," Wubbzy and Amy said. "However," Sonic continued, "I have my own memory line so Nicky has no idea he is me." "Really should we tell him?" Amy asked. "Yes, you should, once he knows our minds will be linked though," Sonic said. "That's a good thing isn't it?" Walden asked. "Yea..." "Oh okay," he said. Now that Sonic was no longer needed he turned back into Nicky. "What happened?" Nicky asked. "AMY YOU'RE OKAY!" Nicky shouted. "Nicky you're Sonic," Amy stated. "What?" He asked thinking this was a joke.

After they tell him what Sonic told them.

"WOW SO I'M A SUPER HERO!?" Nicky asked excitedly. "Now that I think about it. It was obvious in retrospect," Nicky said. "So Amy how did we get here?" "Well," She started as she told him what happened. "Great now all we need to do is find Little John and wait for Widget to build a warp hole machine," Nicky said. "Who's Widget?" Amy asked. "A friend of ours who is a wizard at building things," Wubbzy said. "And who are you?" She asked. "I'm Wubbzy," Wubbzy started. "I'm Daizy," Daizy continued. "And I'm Walden," he finished. "Wubbzy and Daizy found me unconscious and brought me to Walden's and offered to help," Nicky said. "Okay let's find Little John," Nicky said determined. "Yea!" Everyone shouted.


End file.
